starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1
Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1, '''also known as '''Battle of the Third Peak is the first chapter in the Star Wars - Jada Bariss series created by Haou1987. It takes place in 22 BBY around the Battle of Geonosis. It consists of 5 issues. Issues Battle of the Third Peak #1 A montage of the preparations for the Battle of Geonosis was shown, with Mace Windu rallying all of the remaining Jedi inside the Jedi Temple, including Aayla Secura, Coleman Czaj and Jada Bariss. They then board the Consular-class Cruisers ready to transport them to Geonosis to save Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. On the way there they had to break through a blockade around Geonosis with the Jedi Starfighters being led by Saesee Tiin. Despite some losses the first group of Cruisers manage to break through the blockade and begin landing the Jedi around the Petranaki Arena. Jada, Aayla and Coleman are the first to reach the blockades built around the Arena and fight their way through the first waves of B1 Battle Droids. Coleman warns Jada not to lose track of the mission, they were assigned to protect the exits from being overrun together with Aayla Secura and her apprentice Tialla Ahksa, a Talloan female. Tialla and Jada are given the assignment to stop any approaching Geonosian from the other gate as Coleman and Aayla join up with the rest of the advancing force into the Arena. When a group of Geonosian warriors approach, Jada and Tialla prepare to fight them off and Tialla opts to use her racial ability to change shapes into a Geonosian warrior to infiltrate the group. As Jada collapses parts of the outer wall of the arena onto the Geonosians while Tialla fights them from the inside. They then assume that due to the collapsed parts the Geonosian forces cannot enter the Arena through that gate, they enter it to join the fight inside. Fighting their way through a set of B2 Super Battle Droids, they arrive at one of the lower balconies, when Master Windu had just revealed himself to Count Dooku. When Coleman Trebor is killed by Jango Fett, Tialla and Jada attempt to save him, but they are unable to reach him. They then realize they have no choice but to enter the fray inside the Arena, where they are quickly reunited with their masters. Jada Bariss fights with Anakin for a while against the droids, but finally the entire group of Jedi are overwhelmed and Dooku offers a truce for them to give up or become prisoners. Windu as expected declines and the enemy troops raise their weapons again, but this time they are saved by Grand Master Yoda who arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic to save the Jedi. Entering a gunship along with Tialla, she meets Sergeant CT-2/1181 who asks them what their orders are. Jada orders them to go to battle. Battle of the Third Peak #2 The gunship with Jada Bariss, Tialla Ahksa and CT-2/1181 aboard was traveling towards the battleground fast, where multiple battles had ensued at the same time. Meeting her master Coleman Czaj on the battlefield, Coleman orders her to stay back and protect the temporary command posts. The post where they are stationed is suddenly taken under fire by a group of APC Cannons. CT-2/1181 informs Jada and Tialla that the forward scouts have pinpointed the droids to be situated on the Third Peak, but it is heavily surrounded by Seperatist troops. CT-2/1181 formulates that it might be possible for a small group to get through the Seperatist defenses in order to get to the Cannon Droids. Besides the Third Peak lies between them and the convergence point of all of the Seperatist ships. As an Acclamator-class Assault Ship flies overhead, Tialla and Jada gather a group of Clone Troopers to break through the small opening that CT-2/1181 had found. They requests a diversion by the 2nd Infantry Division which they do and Jada’s group manages to sneak away from the battle in order to silently go to the opening. Finding the opening with ease, CT-2/1181 orders his men to set charges to open it further. Once the charges are set, Jada calls in an airstrike on the opposite side of the opening, while Tialla questions that call. They retreat to a safe distance and blow the charges. They investigate the breach and find the other side populated with blown up droids. Tialla criticizes Jada for not attempting to find out whether or not there were living beings on the other side before calling in the airstrike. Jada apologizes but says they have to continue on as the ground forces are counting on this. Tialla and Jada continue on with the Clone Troopers, when Jada receives a commlink message from her master down at the battlefield, who asks her where they are and she relays her position to them. Thanks to quick repositioning of the cannons used by the Grand Army, Master Czaj blows up a group of B1 Battle Droids that was about to surprise Jada, Tialla and CT-2/1181. Master Czaj orders Jada and her group to return to the battlefield to press onwards, but Jada relies her plan and then closes her commlink. They press onward and manage to destroy two of the three main APC Cannons. However as they find out the cannons are interlinked and they need to take out all of them at the same time. Jada and Tialla rely this to Czaj and Clone Command, who agree on their plan and provide a diversion using concentrated fire by AT-TEs to allow the Clones and the two Jedi to pass the first point. CT-2/1181 and Tialla then scout out and reveal that all cannon emplacements are heavily guarded. Battle of the Third Peak #3 CT-2/1181 reports to Jada and Tialla that their forward scouts have alerted to them that the cannon emplacements must be taken offline at the same time if they do not wish to risk a reset in their systems. Tialla, Jada and CT-2/1181 split up in three groups and Jada is joined by a new rookie Trooper, who only just enrolled off the Tipoca City training facilities before embarking on the Acclamator-class Assault Ships, calling himself Rush, one of the few Clone Troopers having been given a name. Jada, Rush and a few more troopers continue on as they see a single starfighter fly past. Not realizing this is the starfighter of Count Dooku they continue on to their target and find their target heavily guarded by B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids. When they approach the first emplacement, they suddenly are caught by surprise when it explodes, destroying most of the Battle Droids and Jada and Tialla jump in cleaning out the rest. CT-2/1181 gets a message from Master Czaj thanking them for what they did. They then receive word from another quadrant from Jedi Master Plo Koon, requesting help. Realizing they are torn between helping out Master Koon and taking down the other two cannon emplacements. Jada tells Tialla she will take CT-2/1181 and a few troopers to go down and help Master Koon, Tialla should take Rush and the rest to tear down the last few cannons. They agree and split up. Jada and CT-2/1181 take their troopers and join up with the troops near Master Plo, who are revealed to be pinned down by Battle Droids and Hailfire Droid Tanks. Jada realizes that with regular weapons they can’t take down the Hailfire droids and contacts Tialla to coordinate with her. Tialla takes over one of the droid cannon emplacements and allows Rush to slice it to control it and target the Hailfire droids. Two of the Hailfire droids are taken out, while Jada calls in help from a group of Clone Lancer Troopers led by Commander Slash to tear down the final Hailfire droid and the last few Battle Droids laying siege on their position. At that point Tialla and Rush proceed to destroy the next and last cannon and they can finally march on to the next positions, the Third Peak, where a lot of Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores were stationed and ready to launch and disappear from the planet. Battle of the Third Peak #4 With the cannons down, Jada and Tialla Ahksa regroup with their forces and they learn that the major staging area now is the Third Peak. Jada and Tialla are reinforced by the arrival of Master Windu, but he informs that the Third Peak is vital to taking control over the planet. Jada and Tialla are ready to jump into the battle, but Master Windu orders them to retreat to the medical outpost near the Petranaki Arena as they have done enough. CT-2/1181 and Rush are reassigned to the troops under the command of Master Czaj. As Jada and Tialla are flown back to the medical outpost, they express their regret that they could not rejoin the battle along with the Troopers they got to know. When they land however, the medical outpost is surprised by a sudden attack by B1 Battle Droids and a few B2 Super Battle Droids commanded by a certain Mandalorian General in the employ of the Seperatists, Arek Vaa. Arek Vaa is merciless and strikes down the few guarding Clone Troopers, while Jada and Tialla attempt to defend the wounded Jedi and troops stationed there. Jada gets captured, but Tialla manages to escape. Vaa recognizes Jada as being the one who led the troops through the destruction of the three cannon emplacements and orders the droids to bring her aboard his personal ship, the Fang-class Protector Fighter Horn Hand. As Vaa leaves with Jada, Tialla attempts to contact Master Czaj to get support to get Jada back, but she is unable to reach them and instead reaches out to CT-2/1181, who had rejoined the battle at the Third Peak along with Rush. Commanding his men, CT-2/1181 allows Rush to take a few Troopers and head over to Tialla’s location to get Jada back. As the Horn Hand approaches one of the fleeing Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores, CT-2/1181 orders a nearby SPHA-T Artillery Unit to fire upon it, but nearly misses the Horn Hand. Other Artillery Units fire upon the fleeing Battleship Cores as well and one hits the wingtip of the Horn Hand, making it crash in the desert below. General Vaa and Jada both escape unscathed and now Jada is forced to fight a Mandalorian General in the employ of the Seperatists all alone, with her friends and possible reinforcements long away. Battle of the Third Peak #5 Faced with only the Mandalorian General Arek Vaa, Jada ignites her lightsabers and engages him. Using his Cortosis blade against her, he nullifies the lightsabers for a short period of time, forcing Jada to resort to un-Jedi tactics like using Arek’s WESTAR-35 Blasterpistols against him. Ultimately before Arek is able to take her out with his blade, Tialla arrives and counters him. Tialla then uses her genetic ability to become a copy of Jada and now they both confuse and battle Vaa. During their battle Vaa gets a message that the Seperatist Council is ordering a full retreat into space and he attempts to get away but his way is cut off by CT-2/1181 and Rush and their troopers. He almost gets arrested however a single shot by a lone APC Cannon Droid gives him just enough room to escape the clutches of the two Jedi, promising them he will be back to finish them off. He hatches a ride with a Lucrehulk-class Battleship Core into space and flees into Hyperspace with the rest of the Seperatist Fleet. As Jada and Tialla regroup with their Troopers, Master Czaj, Master Windu and Master Secura arrive and are glad that they managed to safely live through the mission. They move to one of the standing by Acclamator-class Assault Ships where Jada questions where the Seperatist fleet has jumped to. Master Windu reveals they do not know, but it is something she should not be worried about, Jada and Tialla will be transported back to the Jedi Temple and undergo medical checkups before heading back into the field again with their Masters. Protesting that they are more useful in the warfront, Master Windu reminds them that they are just Padawans now and that their place is at the Jedi Temple. Grudgingly Tialla and Jada accept and get aboard an Assault Ship heading for Coruscant. Another montage follows, with CT-2/1181 marching into an Acclamator-class Assault Ship with his platoon, which includes Rush and all troopers that survived Geonosis and then flying off, with Jada and Tialla watching the fleet taking off from Coruscant from the medical wing of the Jedi Temple. Also Arek Vaa arrives on Serenno where the Seperatist Council comes together under the leadership of Count Dooku who in an all-out message all over the Holonet proclaims war on the Republic, with various fleets of the Seperatists taking off, being watched by Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. Series Book 1 1 - 2 - 3